


noi tu lover

by Passcha



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 18th Century, AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, American Revolution, Aristocracy, Childhood Friends, England (Country), Forbidden Love, Friendship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Multi, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Returning Home, Secret Relationship, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passcha/pseuds/Passcha
Summary: Возвращение в Англию спустя десять лет не сулит ничего занимательного, однако Эдвард находит, чем занять себя на ненавистной родине. В частности осознаёт, что не такой уж он и бесчувственный, когда дело касается лучшего друга его детства.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета на фикбуке: Typical_Artist

_Май, 1774 год_

Возвращение домой спустя почти десятилетнее отсутствие можно было бы назвать очень волнующим сердце событием, если бы это действительно меня волновало. На самом деле за годы моего отсутствия я наконец смог разобраться в том, кто я в этой жизни и что хочу делать. В последнем не имеется конкретики, однако я абсолютно уверен в том, чего моё сердце не желает: становиться таким, каким меня хочет видеть моя мать. 

Мне очень жаль, что в этом веке лицемерия и лести мне придётся играть разочарованного болезнью матери преданного сына. Я не видел её все эти годы, а её имя оставалось в моей жизни и памяти только благодаря денежным выпискам на моё имя. С превеликой радостью я бы продолжил подобие этого общения, однако матушка решила слечь с чахоткой и осложнить всем нам жизнь. Очень не вовремя, стоит сказать. Я только обосновался при дворце Прусского короля, как меня тут же вызывают в Англию. Было бы терпимее, не будь я единственным ребёнком своей семьи. Наследником фамилии и всего, мать его, рода Каспбраков. Теперь же мне явно придётся остаться на родине дольше, пока моя матушка не придёт в себя или не скончается. 

Оба варианта событий имеют свои достоинства, однако было бы терпимее, если бы она всё же излечилась. Ведь я не собираюсь быть правящим герцогом. Очень надеялся, что мать найдёт себе хоть какого-нибудь наивного мальчика, который бы быстро сделал ей ещё одного наследника, но увы, Соня оказалась не увлечённой такими делами. Довольно странно, ведь она «лучше бы умерла, чем позволила такому грязному и мерзкому уродцу унаследовать титул герцога и фамилию «Каспбрак», которую бы я, по скромному мнению матушки, уничтожил. Что же, в этом она права.

Единственное, что будоражит моё сердце, так это встреча с друзьями детства. Я не вёл переписок с ними, а мать не сообщала мне о лондонских новостях. Так что моё воображение играет разными красками, когда я думаю о том, как сложились их судьбы. Успели ли Грету с Патти выдать замуж, ведь они уже года три как могли выходить в свет? Или Ричи? Хоть он и второй сын, он уже вполне в возрасте, когда многие выбирают себе невест. 

От мыслей о Ричи мне стало совсем немного волнительно. Он младше меня всего на год, но это небольшая разница решила всё, когда матушка застала нас за поцелуем, который был всего лишь детской игрой. Хотя, стоит сказать, он стал довольно поворотным моментом в моей жизни. 

Я был старше, поэтому мать, конечно же, дабы избежать скандала с Тозиерами, которые бы обвинили меня в совращении их сына, решила отправить меня в Речь Посполитую, подальше от всех. Десятилетнего мальчика, который всего лишь хотел не испортить свой первый поцелуй с девушкой и попросившего лучшего друга об услуге. О, Ричи сделал даже больше. То невинное и мимолётное прижатие губ изменило во мне абсолютно всё. Сейчас было крайне интересно узнать, как это повлияло на самого Ричи. Нам ведь даже не дали проститься тогда. Мать объяснила мой скорый отъезд тем, что я проявлял невероятные успехи в учёбе, поэтому меня надо было поскорее отправлять в заграничную школу. Кланяюсь ей в ноги за то, что отправила меня к своим родственничкам в жалкую страну, которую по итогу распилили на кусочки другие страны-стервятники. 

Мне повезло только в том, что я оказался на части, что была присвоена Пруссией, и что Фридрих II оказался очень даже склонен к греческим грехам. Однако этот экземпляр был уж слишком стар для меня по моим меркам, зато его брат Генрих был вполне привлекателен для своих сорока семи. Если бы не матушка со своей болезнью, я бы остался в Пруссии при Генрихе, под его надёжной защитой, и вряд ли бы вернулся в Англию, где меня бы ждало только осуждение и презрение. Собственно сейчас меня это не волнует. Если мать не умрёт, я уеду обратно. Если же случится, что её бренное тело решит, что изжило своё, я всё равно найду кого-то, кто останется следить за моими землями, а сам вернусь в Пруссию. Хотя кто знает, может быть, я смогу найти здесь кого-то, кто завлечёт меня остаться подольше в Англии и самом Лондоне. 

— Ты д-долго будешь выглядывать в окне неизвестно что? — потревожил мой мысленный поток Билл, мой друг из колледжа, который, узнав о моём возвращении в Лондон, изъявил желание увидеть его, так как давно хотел, но не находил подходящего момента. 

— Это называется ностальгией, Уильям, — бросил я ему, смотря на мощёные улочки, полные цветов и ярких платьев. — Она бывает, если ты почти десять лет не был в месте, где вырос.

— Не ври, что скучал. Я тебя з-знаю, — хмыкнул Денбро, а потом ойкнул, когда экипаж наехал на какой-то камень, и тот ударился головой об окно. 

— Я этого и не говорил. Всего лишь интересно, как изменился этот жалкий городишко. 

— Ты говоришь об одной из самых сильных держав мира, Эдди. 

— Терпеть не могу Англию. 

Это было правдой. С ней у меня остались почти только плохие воспоминания. Как только мои собеседники узнавали, что я родом из Англии, да ещё и герцог, появлялось сразу же столько ненужной лести и зависти, что я испытывал отвращение, как к стране, так и к высокому титулу, который был для меня пустым звуком. Хотя стоит признать, когда ты герцог, тебе прощается намного больше, нежели будь ты виконтом или бароном. 

Биллу была интересна Англия из писательских соображений. Как-никак мы имели нашего великолепного Шекспира и кучку других болванов, воспевающих любовь как что-то высшее и прекрасное, а на деле прикрывали ею банальное желание плотских удовольствий. Билл был один из таких, романтиков, что сам хотел получить как можно больше опыта, чтобы описывать его потом. Поэтому я часто водил его с собой в различные бордели и бары, особые встречи творцов, чтобы он «набирался» этого самого опыта. Мне нравилась в нём эта открытость ко всему новому, включая мои предпочтения личной жизни, которые его не волновали. Раньше я думал, что он и сам не прочь попробовать, но либо я оказался не в его вкусе, либо же мой милый друг любит только дам, однако это не имеет значения, ведь Билл остаётся моим хорошим другом, несмотря ни на что. 

Сам же Билл имел английские корни, или же ирландские, судя по отливающей рыжине его волос. Денбро не были знатной семьёй в Пруссии, но когда я бывал у них дома, там царило только умиротворение и обыкновенное счастье, коего я не мог представить в собственном огромном доме, что с самого детства пугал меня своей пустотой и размерами. У Билла были чудесные родители, которые не могли не слышать о моей репутации, но они никогда не глядели на меня как на грязного извращенца, как меня петняли за стенами колледжа. И в этом был виноват вовсе не титул, более высокий, чем у них, не наличие денег, а обыкновенная человеческая доброта, что пугала меня порой своей искренностью и чистотой. Было тяжело верить, что людям от тебя ничего не нужно, что они готовы принять тебя любого. Наверное, мне было бы легче, будь я уроженцем подобной, более бедной, но дружной семьи. Билл меня иногда заставал за таким меланхоличным состоянием, но на своём примере доказывал, что если я постараюсь, я могу сам создать себе такую семью. Будто я действительно имею право на это. Я не смогу быть ни с одной женщиной, какой бы прелестной и терпеливой она ни была. И играть в любовь я тоже не умею. 

Мы подъезжали к огромному уродливому для моего глаза зданию, чему Билл не переставал восторгаться, расспрашивая, действительно ли оно принадлежит мне, как и та площадь, что мы проезжали. Было забавно наблюдать за тем, как он узнавал, что это всего лишь наш дом в самом Лондоне, и что у нас есть более большое поместье за его пределами, где работают мои фермеры. Я не испытывал особого восторга от таких вещей, что будто бы компенсировали человеческую ничтожностью своими громадными размерами. Чем больше дом, тем уродливее изнутри твоя душа. У меня было множество причин думать так не только о своей семье, но и о самом себе. Как-никак, я такой же уродец для общества, как и они все для меня. 

Никакого тёплого приветствия, только льстивые улыбки и лживые слова о том, что слуги скучали по мне, но я же знаю, что большинство были такими же чёрствыми и закостенелыми, как моя матушка, так что большего я от них и не ожидал. Разве что я был немного удивлён, увидев в довольно чистой одежде, что явно говорило не о последнем месте в доме, темнокожего паренька моего возраста, разве что более сильного и высокого. Благодаря матери я унаследовал не лучший для мужчины рост, что нередко становилось поводом для насмешек и пренебрежения. Только в такие моменты я был рад озвучивать свой титул, чтобы видеть эти лицемерные извинения с чужой стороны. 

Нас с Биллом сначала проводили в наши комнаты, и убедившись, что друга расположили в подобающем комфорте, я отправился прямиком к матери. Как только я оказался в её покоях, на меня сразу же уставились несколько пар глаз, а я сморщился от спёртого запаха, что намекало о непроветриваемости помещения уже довольно долгое время. Я узнал несколько слуг, что были смутно знакомы мне из детства. Все сразу мне поклонились, отчеканивая отточенное «Ваша Светлость», что вызывало у меня неподобающую ухмылку. Эти люди минимум в два раза старше меня, и их явно раздражает это, но они не имеют права сказать мне ничего грубого. По крайней мере Англия и Пруссия не так уж близко находятся и вряд ли до них доходили слухи о моих похождениях, но, думаю, недолго мне тут осталось жить в относительном спокойствии. Всё же я не собираюсь вести себя прилично только ради спокойствия матушки. Она сама виновата, раз лежит в кровати и не может заставить меня остановиться. Я бы не вернулся, если бы не она. И не опозорил бы её больше, если бы не оказался тут. А я с уверенностью могу сказать, что это случится рано или поздно. 

Я присел на край кровати, бросая взгляд на мать, что была окружена подушками и одеялами. Она стала ещё толще с тех пор, как я видел её в последний раз. Я не буду удивлён, если у неё просто не выдержало её тело из-за количества съеденной еды, выпитого вина или чем она ещё любила баловать себя и что запрещала в детстве мне. 

— Эдвард? — открылся её пухлый рот, и я старался не сильно морщиться, ощущая ужасный запах и видя её чуть ли не коричневые зубы.

— Да, это я, мамá. 

Я так давно не произносил этого слова вслух, но оно не вызывало во мне ничего, кроме ощущения непривычности. 

— Мой Эдвард, — повторила она, едва ли видя хоть что-то этими маленькими щелочками, что должны были быть глазами, но её раздутые щёки и болезненно опухшее лицо слишком их закрывали. — Правда приехал? 

Было очень тяжело сдержаться и не закатить глаза, но всё же я был слишком воспитан, чтобы сделать это.

— Не мог не приехать, мамá, как только узнал о Вашей болезни. 

Самому было противно играть в любящего сына, но в покоях было слишком много людей, чтобы искренне поговорить «по душам». 

— Нагнись ближе, — хрипела она. — Хочу посмотреть, каким ты вырос. 

Я безукоризненно выполнил её просьбу, задерживая дыхание, потому что она не переставала картинно вздыхать. 

— Такой красивый юноша. 

Я улыбнулся, думая, сколько раз я это слышал в борделях перед тем, как закрыться в комнате с каким-нибудь престарелым адмиралом, или графом, или, если повезёт, с человеком искусства. Они мне нравились больше, с ними можно было хотя бы поговорить, а не слушать список достоинств на фронте или как они близки к королевским семьям. Меня никогда не интересовала политика, ну а к прусской короне я уж точно был ближе некуда. Спросите брата короля, в чьей постели я ночевал не раз и не два. 

— Благодарю, мамá, — хоть что-то я должен был ответить. 

— Я так рада видеть тебя дома, Эдвард.

Какое же враньё. Ей самой не противно притворяться? В детстве она не стеснялась перед слугами отчитывать меня. 

Её рука зашевелилась под одеялами, и я взял её морщинистую ладонь в свою.

— Ты.. должен заняться делами дома, Эдвард. 

Она взглянула в сторону и кто-то подошёл ко мне. Управляющий, мистер Гастингс, приблизился к кровати с запечатанным конвертом, который я сразу взял в руки. Матушка начала указывать пальцем на него своей трясущейся рукой. 

— Тут моё последнее слово. 

— Вы ещё не умерли, — нахмурился я. 

— Я скоро умру, сынок, — драматично ответила она. — Ты должен.. выполнить мои поручения. 

Я нетерпеливо распечатал конверт, пробегаясь быстро взглядом и не видя ничего вдохновляющего, а только слова о доходах и расходах. 

— Вы же знаете, мамá, я вовсе не гожусь..

— Ты теперь взрослый, Эдвард, — переключила тон на более требовательный она. — И ты герцог, наследник наших земель. 

Я поморщился, увидев среди прочего «найти жену», ведь из всего этого списка это было бы даже не последней, а совершенно ненужной для меня вещью, от мысли о которой меня уже тошнило. 

— Ты должен думать о будущем нашего рода и нашем благополучии..

Уж лучше бы она была совсем при смерти, чем говорила всё это. Мне всего девятнадцать и даже если бы я собирался жениться, то точно не так рано. Зачем? Чтобы изменять жене и портить ей жизнь? 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты нашёл себе невесту как можно скорее, Эдвард, — сглотнула она, закрыв глаза. — Чтобы я умерла, зная, что могу гордиться сыном.

Конечно, только это тебе и надо. Ты никогда не думала о банальном счастье своего ребёнка.

— У Гертруды.. список девушек, которых я выбрала..

Безусловно, она не могла не позаботиться об этом. Но лёжа в постели, она не сможет заставить меня жениться на какой-то бедной девочке, которую так же заставляют искать себе мужчину, что обеспечит всю её жизнь. 

Я посмотрел на экономку, что участливо улыбалась мне, думая, что я буду благодарен ей за помощь в выборе герцогини. Она выглядела почти точь-в-точь как моя мать, но на лет десять младше и в менее претенциозном наряде. Ни за что бы не доверил ей выбор своей суженой, как, впрочем, и матери. 

— Вы, наверное, устали, мамá, — прервал я её. 

— Какой ты заботливый, Эдвард.. 

Я поджал губы, думая, что хочу поскорее вырваться из этой душащей комнаты, наполненной запахами самой отвратительной смерти: мочи, травами, и медикаментами, и гнили, идущей то ли от тела матери, то ли от её души. Уж лучше умереть вусмерть пьяным в кабаке или на дуэли, которые я всё равно презирал, но уж точно не заболевши и разжиревши до состояния полного отсутствия контроля над собой. 

Я встал, сжимая конверт с указаниями в руке, и подозвал к себе доктора, пока горничная начала смачивать лицо моей матери. 

Доктор Краудер был более приятным человеком, потому что не стал медлить и рассказал, чего мне стоит ожидать. Конечно же, он сослался на Бога, кто единственный мог по своей воле излечить мою матушку, потому что медицина была в этом случае бессильна. И я прекрасно понимал это и вовсе не отчаивался, что доктор Краудер явно заметил. Он дал прогноз в месяц. Если через месяц состояние матери не улучшится, можно не надеяться на её выздоровление. Если бы она была более подвижна и менее склонна к вину и выпечке, было бы больше шансов, но увы, этого не изменить. 

Я поблагодарил и отпустил доктора, а потом приказал горничной подготовить мне ванную. Она крайне удивилась, но кивнула, и мне стало понятно, почему же в покоях матери так воняло — она до сих пор не верила в то, что принятие ванны полезно. Отвратительно. 

Когда же ванная была готова, я с наслаждением погрузился в неё, скинув всю одежду, чем засмущал бедных горничных, что сразу же отвернулись, как только я стянул нижнее бельё. Я был готов проваляться в тёплой воде до самой смерти матери, но всё же мне становилось скучновато. Я не был поклонником флирта со служанками, поэтому занять себя было нечем. Мне принесли другой комплект одежды из моих вещей, так что через полчаса я уже был готов заново познакомиться со своим домом. 

Билла я нашёл изучающим библиотеку в нашем большом читальном зале. Это было вовсе не удивительно. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что у одной семьи может быть так много книг. Ты их читал? — обернулся ко мне Билл.

— Мне было десять, когда я уехал отсюда. Я едва ли научился читать, — улыбнулся я. 

— Я же могу? — спросил Билл, дотронувшись до корешка ближайшей книги. 

— Располагайся, как у себя дома. Можешь хоть всё время здесь проводить, но по вечерам я буду тебя возить в город. 

— Уже нашёл кабаки, откуда мне придётся тебя вытаскивать? — с улыбкой спросил Билл. 

Я же закатил глаза, но понимал, что друг прав. Он всегда помогал мне в трудную минуту, которая, по частой случайности оказывалась той ситуацией, когда я был чертовски пьян для того, чтобы делать хоть одно малейшее движение сам. Билл никогда не был против, потому что такие ситуации были вдохновением для его рассказов, которые он писал, но ещё ни разу не пытался опубликовать, несмотря на мои уговоры. Ведь он писал действительно с душой, интересно и чувственно. Правда концовки мне его никогда не нравились, потому что несмотря ни на что у всех всё заканчивалось хорошо. В жизни так быть не могло. 

Так мы и проводили с Биллом ближайшие дни: днём он пропадал в библиотеке, я же занимался скучными финансовыми делами с управляющим, который был сейчас в Лондоне, а не в родовом поместье, чтобы уладить некоторые вопросы тут. На недельку мы с Биллом всё же уехали в мой первый дом, где я проводил бóльшую часть своего детства, потому что мне нужно было увидеть, как именно дела обстоят там. 

Я знал, что рано или поздно высший свет узнает о том, что молодой герцог Каспбрак вернулся домой, но надеялся, что это случится не так скоро. Письма с приглашениями на балы и ужины стали приходить с ужасающей частотой. Билл не переставал изумляться тому, что такое бывает в реальной жизни и что он этому свидетель. Он продолжал ходить везде со своей записной книжкой, где оставлял пометки о быте высшего света. Это забавляло меня, потому что я был рад, что могу поделиться такими обычными для меня, но не для него, вещами, которые были интересны ему по какой-то причине. 

Приглашений было много, но я ждал знакомых фамилий, которые бы заставили меня улыбнуться и вспомнить о приятных моментах моего прошлого. Однако ни Боуи, ни Блумов, ни Тозиеров не было на этих конвертах. Это было странно, ведь они были не последними семьями в этом городе. И наконец только к концу недели, в которой я утопал в бумажках, я получил приглашение на бал, что устраивала семья Патрисии Блум. Я помнил эту девочку, весёлую и жизнерадостную, одну из тех, кто разделяла моё отвращение к грязи, но тем не менее рвалась в приключения за Ричи чуть ли не сразу после меня. Конечно, детские годы прошли, но мне было очень интересно узнать, к чему привела нас всех взрослая жизнь. 

Матушка была всё в том же состоянии, когда мы с Биллом покидали дом в Лондоне, чтобы оповестить наконец свет о моём реальном присутствии. Я не сомневался, что все теперь только и говорили, что о моём возвращении, что было весело слушать, когда мы с Биллом ранее поздними ночами посещали бордели и кабаки. Будет интересно узнать, как же много местных примерных графов и баронов я успел затащить в постель. Не так уж много, стоит сказать — с тремя мужчинами и одним молодым парнем, который показался мне тогда несколько робким, но я был слишком пьян, чтобы помнить такие детали — я только успел повеселиться, однако мне нравилось думать о том, что я встречу хотя бы кого-то из них на балу. Билл говорил, что это безрассудно, но всё же играть в безызвестного было весело, так что я ни о чём не жалел. 

Денбро назвал меня королём интриги и склонным к драматизму и самовлюблённости, потому что мы специально опаздывали на бал. Но ведь если я приеду вовремя, внимания и правда будет меньше. А мне хотелось произвести впечатление, раз я вынужден оказаться в Лондоне снова. 

По этой же причине, я не стал выряжаться в чёрный фрак, как это делало большинство мужчин, а счёл голубовато-зелёный подходящим для меня. Аккуратный атласный платок на шее, ослабленный, потому что я никогда не любил, когда мне что-то сжимало горло до состояния, когда я не мог вздохнуть; ажурный жилет, уложенные волосы, что были длиннее в чёлке, чем на висках. Я никогда не стеснялся того, что мне нравилась моя внешность и что я люблю выбирать себе красивую одежду, потому что знал, что это в этом нет ничего плохого. К тому же это лучше, чем сосредотачиваться на своих недостатках в виде маленького роста и хилого телосложения. Может я и не очень похож на герцога, но я и не ощущал себя им. Это было как будто играть чужую роль, которую дали тебе при рождении абсолютно случайно. Будто неожиданно тот, кто должен был стать наследником Каспбраков заболел, а ближайший мальчик, знающий слова, оказался мной. В любом случае, я давно перестал оскорбляться на штуки по поводу моего роста, потому что люди боялись, когда видели, что я не становлюсь слабым и неуверенным из-за их слов, когда видели, что не имеют власти надо мной, произнося эти жалкие попытки оскорблений. 

Мы с Биллом не привлекали внимания, когда вышли из экипажа, ровно две секунды, а вот уже потом люди, что тоже приезжали позже заявленного, стали поглядывать в нашу сторону. Я держался в свете хорошо и вполне привычно для себя, Билл тоже не робел рядом, ему это было просто-напросто несвойственно. 

Я кивал каждой встречной леди и сэру, стараясь не сильно закатывать глаза, видя, как всполошились мамочки, что вывели своих дочерей в свет впервые в этом сезоне. Как будто бы я мог сделать исключение. Я не собирался. 

Войдя в бальный зал, я продолжал улыбаться гостям, коих было впечатляюще много. Вероятно, семья Блумов стала более влиятельной в обществе. Билл ходил за мной хвостиком везде, выглядя скорее как телохранитель, хоть и непутёвый, но он был немного выше меня. 

Маркизы, баронессы, графини, баронеты, сколько рук, сколько приветливых разговоров ни о чём, и вот я наконец добрался до самого семейства Блумов. 

— Моё почтение, ваша Светлость, — поклонился лорд Блум. — Мы с женой польщены, что наше приглашение стало первым, на которое вы откликнулись после приезда. 

— Я ценю дружбу с Вашей семьёй, милорд, — так же льстиво улыбался я, видя этот не особо приятный взгляд свысока. — И счёл за удовольствие наведать старых друзей прежде всего. 

— Мы безмерно ценим, что вы не забыли нашу семью, герцог, — улыбалась леди Блум. — Вы, вероятно, помните и нашу дочь Патрисию.

Только бы не начали сватать. Я помнил, что Патти была примерно моего возраста, но надеялся, что она либо уже замужем, либо её просто не будут подсовывать из-за дружбы наших семей. 

— Патрисия, дорогая, — подозвал её отец, и я глянул в сторону, отчего улыбка проступила на моём лице, когда я узнал ту резвую девочку с непослушными тёмными волосами в юной красивой девушке в голубом, скромном, не слишком вычурном платье. Цветами мы очень подходили друг другу, но было несколько неловко, когда Патти подошла, будучи слегка выше меня. Чёртовы каблуки. 

Патти весело подняла брови, что скрылись за её миниатюрной чёлочкой, и поджала губы, чтобы не разулыбаться широко. Я помнил, что у неё были некие проблемы с зубами, и, вероятно, её выучили не светить ими. Это было печально, учитывая то, что Патрисия имела заразительную улыбку. Смотря на неё сейчас, я всё ещё видел в ней ту самую маленькую девчонку, с которой мы весело проводили время в детстве. Она была одной из немногих девушек, что в своей жизни я помнил и относился с трепетом. Наверное, потому что мы были детьми и то было такое невинное время. 

— Эдвард! — с нетерпением воскликнула она. 

— Манеры, Патрисия, — глянула на неё строго мать. 

Глаза девушки сразу же расширились, и она собрала руки рядом, робко опустив взгляд. 

— Прошу прощения, ваша Светлость, — присела она. 

Я весело улыбался, смотря на это, и учтиво кивнул Патти, когда она выпрямилась. 

Мы завели разговор о детстве и прошлом, я представил им Билла, разрекламировав почти до смущения Денбро. К счастью, нам скоро удалось отделаться от родителей Патрисии, потому что я очень хотел поговорить с ней без всяких лишних людей. Конечно же, на нас всё ещё смотрели, но мы не уходили никуда дальше бального зала, так что всё было в рамках приличия. Ещё одни минусы взрослой жизни — не можешь проводить время со своими друзьями, если они противоположного пола, не на глазах у кого-то. Иначе слухи, скандалы и порча авторитета. Я не собирался подставлять так Патрисию, зная, что женщины — те, кто страдают от подобных слухов больше, чем мужчины. Ведь в этом лицемерном обществе опытный мужчина ценится, а женщина должна оставаться невинной до брака. Тот ещё бред. 

Я пригласил Патти на один танец, во время которого мы могли наконец повеселиться, прыгая, как маленькие дети, но в рамках взрослых развлечений. Несмотря на то, что Патти вышколили как всех остальных леди, она всё ещё оставалась свободна душой и готова к приключениям, я видел это по её глазам. 

— И ты правда собираешься за кого-то из этих стариков? — поинтересовался я, пока мы кружились друг вокруг друга. 

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — весело улыбалась Патти, оборачиваясь вокруг моей руки. — К тому же молодых людей здесь тоже хватает. 

— Ах да, ты же мечтала о своём выводке детишек, — вспомнил я о её мечтаниях вслух, что мне хоть тогда, хоть сейчас казались непонятными. 

— Это так плохо? — хлопнула в ладоши она одновременно со всеми леди, из-за чего её очаровательные кудряшки подпрыгнули. 

— Я всё ещё этого не понимаю, — искренне признался я. 

— Тебе бы с Ричи пообщаться. Одинаково мыслите. 

Я чуть не запнулся, закусив губу. 

— Он сегодня здесь кстати? — стал оглядывать я зал. 

— Конечно, но среди танцующих его не ищи. 

Я наклонил Патти, крепко держа её за талию и тут же дёргая на себя. Музыка закончилась и мы все стали хлопать музыкантам, тяжело дыша и отходя в сторонку.

— Почему? — уточнил я, когда мы направились к столу с напитками.

— Он слишком вырос для таких танцев, и сейчас чаще общается в кругу тех стариков, которых ты мне записываешь в женихи. 

Это несколько удивило меня, потому что я не думал, что Ричи вообще может когда-либо вырасти. 

— Ох, а вот и он, — посмотрела мне за спину Патрисия, когда я налил ей и себе немного пунша. 

— Ведёте разговоры за моей спиной обо мне же, мисс Блум? — раздался глубокий приятный голос, и я развернулся довольно медленно, хотя сердцу хотелось обратного. 

Мне бы очень хотелось выругаться, потому что голову пришлось несколько задрать, хотя Ричи даже рядом не стоял. Парень, юноша, что стоял передо мной, мало чем походил на того несуразного мальчика, который остался в моей памяти. Сейчас он был высокий, его волосы стали более завитыми и были длиннее тех, что носили молодые парни, но это даже отличало Ричи, выделяя из общей массы. Круглое лицо вытянулось, вместо щёк образовались скулы, а губы теперь не выглядели неуклюже на маленьком лице, потому что сейчас оно было аккуратным, аристократичным. Картина идеального итальянца, к коим Ричард и принадлежал по линии отца. И я.. просто замер, не ожидая, что Ричи изменится настолько сильно. Он же тоже смотрел на меня будто испуганным взглядом, а я пытался понять, что же мне это так напоминало. Я будто видел его уже, этот трепетный образ, но сейчас было чувство, что только в моих снах, потому что я не припоминаю человека с такой внешностью в своей жизни. 

— Ричард, — прервала наши разглядывания Патти. — Рада, что ты отвлёкся от своих политических дел и соизволил снизойти до нас с Эдди разговором. 

— Эдди? — эмоционально сдвинул брови на переносице Ричи, и казалось, каждое движение мускула придавало его лицу живости и естественности. 

— Если бы ты слушал не только то, что творится за тридевять земель отсюда, то узнал бы, что наш Эдди возвращается домой, — поддела его Патти, и Ричи поджал губы, выглядя несколько нервно на мой взгляд. 

— Я.. знал. Но не думал..

Меня позабавила эта скромность или смущение, потому что Ричи никогда не был из тех, кто не может найти слов. 

— Не думал что? — ухмыльнулся я. 

Мне было очень интересно, что же сбило Тозиера с толку, но он довольно быстро собрался, и я окинул его выпрямленную фигуру взглядом, думая о том, что действительно видел где-то такое телосложение в сочетании с длинными кудрями. Однако ничего, кроме греческих статуй не приходило мне на ум. Я посетил достаточно мастерских, чтобы удостовериться, что если художники рисуют мужчин, то они предпочитают именно такой типаж. Возможно, я наткнулся когда-то на натурщика, что был похож на Ричи, и сейчас это вызывало во мне понятные эмоции. Натурщики были моими любимыми после художников и музыкантов. 

— Не думал, что Вы так и не вырастите из своего детского размера, ваша Светлость, — улыбнулся наконец наглой, хоть и напряжённой улыбкой Ричи, вызывая у Патти хихиканье, которое она скрыла рукой, обтянутой в перчатку. 

— Потрясающе, Ричи, браво, — поджал губы я, закатывая глаза. — Ты всё тот ещё шут. 

— А ты надеялся, что я обойду стороной это? — окинул взглядом он меня, слегка только указав рукой, отчего мне захотелось оттянуть свой шейный платок сильнее. 

— Патти упомянула, что ты слишком вырос, так что я надеялся, что и поумнел, однако, этого не заметно.

Мой тон оставался таким же бесстрастным, хотя внутри был ураган из эмоций, которые я не понимал, как интерпретировать. 

— Всё так же юлишь, Каспбрак. 

— Если ты всё так же пытаешься задеть меня касательно роста, Тозиер. 

— Вы очаровательны в споре, мальчики, — прервала нас Патрисия, и мы взглянули на неё. — Но я бы предпочла заняться взрослыми делами, что и вам обоим советую. Так что прошу меня извинить, я продолжу искать себе мужа.

Патти отошла от нас после наших кивков, устремляясь к матери, оставив нас с Ричи одних, отчего мне даже стало несколько неловко. 

— Она же не серьёзно? — спросил я Ричи, видя, как Патрисия соглашается на танец с кем-то, кто был старше неё раза в полтора или два. 

— Нет, но ей нужно показать перед родителями, что она этого хочет, — наблюдал так же за ней Ричи. 

Его профиль был таким же безупречным, как и всё остальное, и я закрыл глаза, ловя воспоминание одной из последних ночей вне дома. Кажется, у того парня был такой же выгнутый нос — я помню ощущение, когда он прижимался к моему виску, горячо дыша в щеку. Было очень некстати думать об этом сейчас, поэтому я сосредоточился на Патрисии, что кружилась под какой-то вальс с невесть кем. 

— А она не хочет? 

— Не с теми, кто здесь, — расплывчато ответил Ричи. 

— И с кем же? — я снова посмотрел на него, и Ричи раскрыл глаза шире, всё ещё смотря в сторону. Будто бы выдал что-то секретное. 

— Неважно. Её здесь никто не достоин. 

Он что-то не договаривал, но я не был из тех, кто лез в чужое дело раньше положенного. Я был уверен, что ещё парочка таких балов, и я узнаю всё, что хочу. 

— Это точно, — отпил из бокала я. — А что же ты? Патти сказала, что ты не собираешься заводить себе юную миледи. 

Мне был крайне интересен этот момент. 

— У меня есть старший брат. Он обеспечит наш род продолжением, — сжал челюсть Ричи, выглядя сейчас невероятно взросло, но в то же время оставалось в нём что-то детское. 

— Но твои планы? Заводить любовниц? Путешествовать по миру? Оба варианта? 

— Я собираюсь воевать. 

Я нахмурился, слишком удивлённый таким вариантом событий. Ведь Ричи никогда не проявлял интереса к военному делу, его никогда не интересовали конфликты. Хотя я не должен был удивляться, ведь прошло немало времени, а я знал всего лишь девятилетнего мальчика. 

— И с кем же? — хмыкнул я. — Испания? Российская Империя? 

Ричи глянул на меня так, будто я сказал сейчас что-то некультурное и неприемлемое для его ушей, и меня позабавил его взгляд. 

— Мы должны отстаивать наши колонии, а Америка склонна к сепарации. Есть все признаки того, что они не преклонятся перед королём. 

— До Америки даже не доехать по земле, какое нам дело вообще должно быть до них?

Выражение лица Ричи всё ещё было бесценно. Он был так искренне возмущён, но будто боялся проявить эти эмоции. Мы были на людях всё же, а не баловались в саду, поэтому было даже забавнее дразнить его, видя, что он так одержим идеей контроля каких-то там колоний.

— Мы дали этой земле цивилизацию и заселили наших людей..

— Местные вряд ли бы сочли это за достойную причину. 

— Ты даже понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь, Эдди.

— Раскусил, — указал в его сторону бокалом я. — Так зачем воевать? Мне стало искренне интересно. Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты захочешь быть военным. 

Ричи вернул взгляд на танцующих людей, слегка щурясь. Точно, он же ещё с детства видел плохо. Какой из него лейтенант, если он видит едва ли дальше собственной руки? 

— Я верен нашей стране и короне. И это мой долг защищать наши интересы. 

— Наши? Или интересы короля? 

— Интересы короля — наши интересы. И я бы не советовал тебе выражаться столь фривольно в обществе, если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя сочли противником короля. 

— Такой серьёзный, — хихикнул я, поражаясь тому, как время меняет людей. 

Раньше мы плескались в лужах, пока наши нянечки не видели, играли в салки и спорили, у кого больше игрушек, а теперь вот стоим посреди огромного зала, смотрим, как напротив кружатся леди и сэры, преследующие только одну цель — скорее найти себе того, кого можно окольцевать. Мы оба против этих игр, только причины у нас разные. 

— Но ты же меня не выдашь? — потянулся к уху Ричи я, ощущая боком, как его тело напряглось. 

— Если это только твоё невежество, то нет. Но посоветовал бы тебе воздержаться от подобных заявлений впредь.

— Я ранил твои чувства? 

Я наконец заставил его посмотреть на себя, и Ричи отстранился, делая шаг в бок, чтобы между нами снова было расстояние. Интересно, помнил ли он, почему меня не было в стране всё это время? Что из-за наших с ним невинных развлечений я оказался таким невеждой касательно политики родной страны, хотя и родной я назвать Англию не могу. Почти всю свою сознательную жизнь я провёл в Речи Посполитой, а затем в Пруссии, и меня вовсе не беспокоило, что происходило где-то за океаном. 

— Всего лишь забочусь о твоей же безопасности. Никто не посмотрит на твой титул, если заподозрят шпионом Америки. 

— Меня? — мне стало даже смешно. — Да попроси меня показать на карте, где конкретно находится Америка, что принадлежит нам, я этого не смогу сделать. 

— Так значит, Вы пропускали занятия географии в колледже, ваша Светлость? — с более расслабленной ухмылкой глянул на меня Ричи.

— Я могу назвать Вам каждый город Восточной и Западной Европы на трёх языках, милорд, но даже не просите смотреть куда-то дальше Испании и Португалии. 

— Что, прямо каждый? 

— Хотите поспорить? 

Я увидел огонёк в чужих глазах, и понял, что именно в Ричи выдавало его не окончательную мутацию в скучного взрослого мужчину, говорящего только о политике и ни о чём больше. Именно этот огонёк, разжигающийся от наших споров о самых тривиальных вещах, подсказывал мне, что ещё не всё потеряно, что с Ричи можно будет проводить время не менее весело, чем раньше. 

Может быть, этот промежуток времени, который я по стечению обстоятельств вынужден проводить в Лондоне, будет не таким утомительным, как я думал. 


	2. Глава 2.

_Июнь, 1774 год_

Бесконечные приёмы, приглашения на ужины и обеды, соболезнования из-за болезни матери, попытки престарелых женщин сватать мне своих дочерей — так походила моя общественная жизнь остаток мая. Матушке не становилось лучше, и единственным притягательным моментом этого было то, что она стала меньше говорить. Безусловно, список обязанностей, которые она на меня возложила, никуда не делся, однако я избавился от её непрекращающейся критики всего, что я делаю.

Несмотря на то, что я был хозяином этого дома как полноправный приемник покойного герцога, слуги были выбраны не мной. По итогу я знал, что могу доверять только одному человеку в доме — Биллу. Сам же Денбро был более приветливо принят в моём доме, что меня забавляло. Он легко находил общий язык со слугами, и его почему-то очень интересовал темнокожий парень, что, выяснилось, делал вовсе не грязную, тяжёлую работу, а был помощником управляющего. Билл ходил за Майком, так звали того парня, чуть ли не по пятам, расспрашивая о его детстве, впечатлениях от жизни вдали от семьи и в обществе, что в большинстве своём относится к таким, как Майк, с пренебрежением и отвращением. Я сам был удивлён, что матушка позволила такому случится в нашем доме — что темнокожий парень был подпущен к семейным счетам, что означало его прямую причастность к деньгам. Я не был насыщен предубеждениями, которые существуют в головах высшего света, но мне казалось, что моя матушка была. Право признать, она могла удивить. 

Приближался уже месяц с моего приезда в Лондон, и ей не становилось лучше, что явно намекало на её последующую кончину, если верить словам доктора Краудера. Я был готов к этому, даже стал договариваться о церемонии прощания с церковью. Впрочем такое смирённое дневное времяпрепровождение абсолютно не мешало вечерним грехам. 

Я не был уверен в вере в Бога, как и многие сейчас, поэтому я вовсе не ощущал, что делаю что-то неправильное. То, что высшее общество пытается сделать вид, что ему чужды похоть и желание, а на деле большинство из них изменяли своим жёнах, а сами жёны были не прочь пару раз в неделю выпивать в кругу таких же женщин, предаваясь азартным играм, было очевидным фактом. И ведь не только у мужчин были балерины и оперные дивы, я прекрасно знал о том, что женщины тоже не прочь побаловать себя мужским вниманием со стороны. Никто в этом дрянном мире не святоша, но почему-то всем нравилось делать вид, что они являлись таковыми. Поэтому я не считал, что делаю что-то плохое только потому, что мой круг интересов отличается от большинства мужчин. 

Вечера продолжали проходить в моей излюбленной манере: наслаждаясь обществом творцов и их вдохновителей, пытаясь защищать Билла от заинтересованности некоторых из них. Билл был нужен всегда, чтобы помочь мне, когда я заходил слишком далеко. И, наверное, он был единственным человеком, к которому я имел искреннее уважение и восхищение. Мы были знакомы с пятнадцати лет, и с тех самых пор он проявлял эту заботу обо мне, не претендуя ни на какие деньги и титулы, и мне часто было интересно, зачем он всё это делает. И однажды за распитием прекраснейшего итальянского вина, он поведал мне, что я делаю его жизнь _жизнью_ , а не существованием. Он очень долго пытался найти вдохновение, имея только желание писать, но его работы стали наполняться чувствами и будоражащими событиями только после нашего знакомства. Это был очень откровенный разговор, в ходе которого я осознал, что привязанность к Биллу была единственной в моей жизни, которой я искренне дорожил. Его интерес ко всему вокруг часто заставлял его оставаться в трезвом уме, когда мы посещали подобные заведения, поэтому он часто останавливал меня от безрассудных поступков. 

Будучи прекрасно осведомлённым о том, что мужчины и женщины, что ведут неразборчивые половые отношения, часто становятся подверженными болезням, которые в итоге их убивают, я не желал себе скорейшей подобной кончины. Я прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно может случиться подобное и со мной, но пока мне удавалось избежать этого недуга. В большинстве своём я старался хотя бы немного расспрашивать «собеседников» о том, как часто происходит в их жизни нечто подобное — то есть как часто они спят за спинами своих жён с другими мужчинами — но иногда я был слишком пьян, чтобы узнать такое. И если Билл в те моменты был со мной, то он не позволял мне уединиться с такими кавалерами, видя больше, чем я. 

За конец мая и начало июня я не могу похвастаться большим количеством мужчин, с которыми мне посчастливилось поразвлекаться, но я и сам понимал, что мне нужно было быть осторожнее в Лондоне. Здесь я был как клубника на вершине торта — один из самых известных представителей аристократии. Я был у всех на виду, очень влиятелен и благодаря состоянию отца очень богат, что и делало меня таким желанным в доме любой женщины, что имела хотя бы одну незамужнюю дочь. Все желали себе в родственники герцога, рассчитывая на деньги и власть, но я не собирался делить их ни с кем. Мне всё равно, что будет после моей смерти с моим наследием, но я точно отдам часть денег Биллу. Я отдал бы ему всё, потому что он как никто другой заслуживал жизни в своё удовольствие, но знал, что ему это не нужно, да и то давление, что было на мне, я бы ему не пожелал. 

Сегодня я потратил довольно много своих сил, разъезжая по разным делам вместе с управляющим, поэтому к вечеру был довольно раздражён, больше обыденного, и Билл сам меня затолкал в экипаж, чтобы мы направились на одно из тех секретных ночных гуляний. 

Я был крайне благодарен другу за такую заботу, однако не думал, что сегодня у меня может получиться расслабиться. Я разговаривал ни о чём с хозяином мероприятия. Вокруг было много безусловно красивых и полуголых женщин, чьей единственной одеждой были перья, маски и какие-то едва прикрывающие соски тряпочки. На таких вакханалиях, конечно же, было больше любителей обычных половых отношений, и я даже заметил, что Билл приударяет за одной из таких красавиц. Как истинный джентельмен, он учтиво улыбался рыжей даме, будто вовсе не замечая её внешнего вида, а она совсем не пыталась его соблазнить. И тут я осознал, что уже замечал её раньше, и, скорее всего, мой любимый Уильям уже имел с ней знакомство, судя по живой беседе этих двоих. Очевидно, теперь его желанием было не только помочь мне расслабиться, но и самому хорошо провести время с этой дамой. 

Хозяином сегодняшнего мероприятия был некий художник Бенджамин Хэнском, молодой, полноватый мужчина. Естественно, как у художника при деньгах, у него было очень много возможностей для проведения такого рода событий, потому что здесь были и его ученики, что рисовали тех самых полуголых дам. Я не особо обращал на них внимания, пока мой взгляд не привлекла кудрявая макушка силуэта, что сгорбленный сидел вдали от остальных. Волосы были длинными, и меня пронзило любопытство, ведь за всё это время я не встречал Ричи на такого рода собраниях творческих умов. 

Извинившись перед хозяином, я поднялся и направился как раз таки к этой скромной, невыделяющейся фигуре. За общим шумом и гамом парень даже не обратил на меня никого внимания, пока я не сел рядом. И я вовсе не ошибся, это действительно был Ричи. В очаровательных маленьких круглых очках на переносице. 

— Эдди? 

Он смотрел на меня удивлённо, выглядя так, будто его застали врасплох, хотя именно это и произошло. 

— Удивительная встреча, не так ли? — с улыбкой спросил я, наслаждаясь эффектом, который производил своим присутствием. — А я всё думал, ты святоша, которому чужды развлечения этого бренного мира.

Я посмотрел на его лист бумаги, на котором была нарисована вовсе не одна из тех девушек, что позировала художникам, а Билл и Беверли. Я поднял голову, находя эту парочку неподалёку.

— Следишь за моим другом и его пассией? — перевёл взгляд на Ричи я. 

— Твой друг? 

— Билл, да. Приехал вместе со мной. Я вас не знакомил? Ах да, тебя же почти никогда не бывает на тех приёмах, где бываю я. 

— У меня есть более важные дела, чем светские беседы, — тут же сделался более строгим Ричи, которого в данном случае хотелось называть больше Ричардом. 

— Ну конечно, твои секретные заговоры со стариками касательно Америки, — показал руками подобие загадки я, вызывая у Ричи странный скептицизм. — Но что же тогда твоя важная фигура делает здесь? Под покровом греха и грязи? 

Сначала мне казалось, что Ричи вырос в абсолютнейшего сноба, раз избегал обыкновенные балы, предпочитая шептаться с капитанами невесть где, однако сейчас он сам ухмыльнулся, показывая, что его вовсе не беспокоит то, что я его обнаружил в таком месте. 

— А зачем приходишь сюда ты? 

— Расслабиться, отдохнуть, выпустить пар с какой-нибудь очаровательной персоной. 

Ричи бросил взгляд на натурщиц. 

— Вычеркни последнее и обнаружишь мой список причин. 

— Да не может такого быть, чтобы ты даже не пытался уединиться с какой-то из этих дам. Ты же не собираешься на ней жениться. 

Я был полон удивления, потому что никогда не думал, что Ричи может вырасти в того, кто настолько сильно придерживается каких-то принципов. 

— У всего есть последствия, Эдди, — загадочно ответил он, нахмурившись. 

— А ты слишком хорош, чтобы думать об этих последствиях? — глянул я на его профиль снова. Всё ещё безупречный.

— Они могут испортить репутацию семьи навсегда. Я не эгоист. 

— Но ты сидишь здесь, — я снова окинул взглядом комнату, подняв взгляд к потолку, откуда были слышны звуки двигающейся кровати. — Разве это уже не повод для кого-то, если он пожелает, испортить твою репутацию? 

— А ты желаешь? — спросил Ричи с прищуром, от которого мне стало несколько жарко. И он как-то быстро отвёл взгляд, будто поняв, как прозвучал его вопрос, когда мы сидели, соприкасаясь коленками и плечами. — В любом случае, я собирался уходить. Спасибо за беседу, герцог. 

Я внимательно следил взглядом за тем, как Ричи встал и отошёл дальше, больше ничего не сказав. Чёрный жилет, завязанный сзади, придавал его телу подобие талии, и мне очень хотелось посмотреть, что именно было под этими слоями одежды. Всё же я не сдвинулся с места до тех пор, пока он не вышел, поймав только один его взгляд, когда он уже открывал дверь. Всё больше намеков было на то, что у Ричи всё не так уж просто во взаимоотношениях с женщинами, как он мне говорил. 

Когда я более-менее пришёл в себя, я обратил внимание, что Ричи оставил свою дощечку с листом бумаги. Билл и та девушка получились действительно очень похожими. И я подумал, может стоит забрать этот рисунок с собой, а потом моё внимание привлекло, что под листом был ещё один. Вытащив его, я без всякого сомнения узнал того, кто был на нём изображён. Лёгкая улыбка, полуприкрытые глаза, в руке бокал с коньяком, нагрудный платок развязан и лежит не шее, жилета нет, а верхние пуговицы рубашки расстёгнуты. Очевидно, он трудился над этим рисунком большую часть времени, а то, где был изображён Билл с девушкой, уже было сделано на скорую руку. Это было очень заметно, и я с улыбкой прикрыл первым листом этот, будучи уверенным, что точно заберу их с собой. Но сначала захвачу с собой наверх того блондинистого сэра, что не переставал поглядывать на меня весь этот вечер с бокалом вина. Поправив свою не застёгнутую сверху рубашку и сделав последний глоток из бокала, я направился прямиком к нему. 

  
***

  
После той незапланированной встречи с Ричи прошло довольно прилично времени. За это время я уже несколько раз пересекался с Патрисией, пытаясь ненавязчиво разгадать, что же такого скрывал Ричи, но она почему-то сама всегда выглядела так, будто не хотела обсуждать Тозиеров. Мне даже стало казаться, что у них с Ричи был какой-то неудачный роман, о котором они не имели права вспоминать ради своей же безопасности. Я бы не очень удивился, но всё же хотелось знать правду. Мне было свойственно любопытство. 

Насчёт ещё одной интересной мне истории я обратился к Биллу, над которым не уставал подшучивать о его излюбленной рыжей даме, с которой он всегда проводил время исключительно только за разговорами, когда же было видно, что она хотела его. Её звали Беверли и она была бывшей балериной. История девушки была трагична тем, что она выступала с ранних лет и была очень способной, но в то же время и наивной. Она поверила первому же мужчине, что захотел сделать её своей женой, но на деле ему просто была нужна красивая девочка для своих утех. И в момент очередного секретного поцелуя отец Беверли, что был хозяином театра, заметил их, и в итоге выгнал собственную тринадцатилетнюю дочь на улицу. А тот кавалер исчез, забрав её сердце и невинность. Билл был искренне возмущён, несмотря на то, что таких историй было в местах, куда мы ходили, полно. Я несколько переживал, ведь из-за своего природного сочувствия ко всем страждущим, Билл мог привязаться к этой даме, которая, даже несмотря на его не самое высокое положение, никогда не сможет стать ему женой. Конечно же, не мне было судить, но в любом случае я прекрасно понимал механизмы этого самого общества, чтобы знать, что они никогда не смогут быть вместе. 

На сегодняшнем балу Патти поведала мне о том, что случилось с Гретой, нашей другой подругой. Её тоже застали за поцелуем с одним из её сверстников, Генри Бауэрсом, и в итоге вынудили их пожениться, потому что иначе Грета была бы опозорена, а Генри бы убил отец Греты на дуэли. Теперь Грета практически не выходила в свет, сидя у себя дома, а того самого Генри я не раз встречал на мужских сборищах с азартными играми, куда обязательно приводили тех самых див, к которым принадлежала Беверли сейчас. И Генри никогда не уходил минимум без одной девушки. Мне было жаль Грету, но я был бессилен, как и любой другой. 

Я только отошёл от Патрисии, как мой взгляд привлёк кое-кто другой. Светлейшие волосы, широкие губы, статная осанка. Он говорил с леди, которая скоромно смеялась с его слов, и наши с ним взгляды пересеклись. Он дёрнул уголком губ и снова посмотрел на свою женщину, пока я же пытался скрыть улыбку. В прошлый раз мы с ним отлично провели время наедине, и я вовсе не ожидал, что мы пересечёмся. Точнее что из всего малочисленного количества мужчин, что было у меня в Лондоне, я пересекусь именно с самым молодым и симпатичным. 

Заметив ещё один его взгляд на себе, я всё же решил подойти, чтобы он представил меня своей леди. 

— Добрый вечер, лорд Крисс, — кивнул я ему, и его дама, с довольно плоским для женщин передом, развернулась, сразу же делая глубокий кивок. 

— Ваша Светлость, — послышался её очаровательный высокий голосок. 

— Ваша Светлость, — кивнул мне и сам Виктор, тут же окидывая взглядом. 

О, я подошёл именно за этим. Я понимал, что не имею права на ошибку, но как же эта ошибка была бы сладка. Наверное, поэтому спустя некоторое время разговоров с Виктором и его молодой женой, я решил отойти в сад. 

Я знал, что Виктор прекрасно поймёт, к чему я это сказал, и так и случилось. Ещё спустя короткое время он уже был рядом, прижимая меня к дереву, целуя теми самыми губами, которых касался своей жены. Из дома была слышна какая-то из симфоний Сальери, пока Виктор кусал мои губы, пытаясь разделаться с подвязками на поясе. Сам же я ослабил свой платок на шее, а потом с удовольствием наблюдал, как он наклоняется, губами касаясь моей шеи. Я очень старался не издавать никаких звуков, хотя сдерживать порывы было крайне сложно, но проблемы никому из нас не были нужны. Он наконец расправился с подвязками на моих штанах, а потом и со своими, за чем я с любопытством наблюдал. Мы не говорили друг другу ни слова, только переглядывались, прекрасно понимая хрупкое положение друг друга. 

Я сглотнул, когда он прижался тесно, и обхватил оба наших члена, языком проводя по его задранной шее, ощущая колючесть от растущих волос. Виктор опирался на дерево, пока я упорно работал руками. Когда он сдвинулся чуть в бок, чтобы прижаться грудями ближе друг к другу, я вздохнул свободнее, подбородок ставя на его плечо. И будучи совсем на пике, я распахнул глаза, в шоке уставившись на фигуру, что была напротив. Я не был способен сдержать стон, в котором смешался испуг, наслаждение и осознание, кто был напротив. 

Не зная, как долго Ричи уже стоит вот так, я просто зажмурился, позволив Виктору толчки вперёд, пока не ощутил, что мир поплыл даже когда глаза были закрыты. Виктор отлетел от меня резко, а потом я услышал его возмущение и испуг, отчего мне стало как-то смешно. 

Всё ещё тяжело дыша, я приоткрыл глаза, наблюдал за тем, как Крисс, на ходу застёгиваясь, сбегал куда-то вглубь сада. Я перевёл взгляд вновь на Ричи, на чьём лице благодаря свету Луны я мог видеть выражение презрения и шока. 

— Секунду, Рич, — на выдохе сказал я, вытягивая платок из нагрудного кармана, вытирая ладони и семя с жилета, убирая член обратно в штаны. 

Тозиер качал головой, кажется, делая шаг назад, но будто ещё не решивший, что ему со всем этим делать. Теперь стало понятно, что он точно избегал женитьбы вовсе не из-за своих грешных предпочтений. Иначе бы его губы не кривились сейчас в омерзении. Меня это не задевало хотя бы по причине того, что Ричи вовсе не бежал, и раз он продолжал смотреть, что происходило, очевидно, хотя бы капля любопытства в нём присутствовала. 

— Понравилось представление? — поднял я на него взгляд с усмешкой, когда более-менее привёл себя в порядок. 

— Это отвратительно, Эдди. Ты.. ты совершаешь большой грех, — всё ещё мотал головой он, выглядя таким растерянным. 

— Уверяю тебя, всё по собственному желанию, никакого принуждения. 

— Ты не мог.. 

Очаровательно, Ричард разочаровался во мне. Мне стало совсем немного печально от этой мысли. 

— Такое нельзя желать.

— Можно, — без всяких насмешек сказал я, не смея делать шаг вперёд. 

Он был очень близок к тому, чтобы сбежать, и я не мог начать ему разъяснять, как этот дрянной свет ошибается насчёт морали и норм, которые сам же придумывает. Ричи просто не будет слушать, поэтому я даже и не собирался, только ожидая, что он ещё может сказать. 

— Это неправильно. Ты должен прекратить. 

— А то ты расскажешь всем остальным и уничтожишь моё имя? 

Если я не мог донести до старого друга, что быть таким как я — нормально, мне надо было узнать, что он собирается делать с этой информацией. 

— Я должен. 

— Кому? 

Ричи вновь посмотрел в мои глаза, выглядя максимально беззащитно в своём непонимании происходящего и разрушении всех рамок, что были построены в его голове другими людьми. 

— Кому ты должен рассказать, Ричи? Тебя кто-то попросил следить за мной? 

— Я не могу просто молчать. 

— Можешь. И будешь. Потому что у меня тоже будет что рассказать в случае, если ты откроешь рот. 

Мне вовсе не хотелось действовать жестоко и манипулировать, но я должен был защищать себя и чёртового Виктора, что так позорно сбежал. 

— У меня нет таких обязательств, как у тебя. 

— И ты просто возьмёшь и разрушишь жизнь друга? — сделал я шаг от дерева. 

— Друга детства, которого я совершенно не знаю, — Ричи же сделал шаг назад, будто я был чем-то опасен. 

— Знаешь, — холодно ответил я, уверенно идя на Ричи. — Ведь не ты ли согласился помочь мне в детстве научиться целоваться? 

На лице Ричи появилось больше страха, но, очевидно, он понял, к чему я клоню. Он больше не пытался уйти, теперь просто смотря на меня враждебно и с тем же отвращением. 

— Да, Ричи, если ты посмеешь хоть что-то сказать обо мне, я не буду молчать. И уверен, Виктор согласится на всё что угодно, лишь бы его не оклеветали, и поддержит меня, сказав, что это он видел нас с тобой двоих в этом саду. 

Ричи аж вытянул подбородок, сложив руки за спиной, когда я подошёл ближе. 

— Его и моё слово против одного твоего.

Было не очень приятно видеть столько отвращения во взгляде когда-то близкого друга, но я не мог быть сейчас с ним мягок. Не когда он был готов уничтожить всю мою жизнь из-за каких-то убеждений. 

— И даже если ты всё ещё сомневаешься, у меня будут вещественные доказательства нашей с тобой близости. 

Ричи нахмурился, очевидно, не понимая этого момента. 

— Помнится мне, мы пересеклись с тобой в одной мастерской художника и ты нарисовал мой портрет. Не кого бы то ни было, а именно мой, а потом сделал вид, что не видел меня. 

Я снова слегка улыбнулся, хотя мне вовсе не нравилась идея шантажа Ричи. Если бы всё сложилось по-другому, возможно, мы бы не оказались в таком замкнутом круге и действительно могли бы стать друзьями. Но уже было поздно. 

— Может быть, ты всё же притворяешься, что тебе мерзко, но на самом деле..

Сердце пропустило удар, когда рука Ричи оказалась на моём горле, задирая голову ещё выше. Его пальцы были такими длинными, что с лёгкостью обхватывали чуть ли не половину моей шеи. 

— Вы мне омерзительны теперь и ничего более, ваша Светлость. 

— Вот и договорились, — попытался изобразить улыбку я, когда Ричи одёрнул руку, будто обжёгся. — Милорд. 

Я кивнул ему, поправляя платок на шее, чтобы спрятать результаты, очевидно, последней глупости, которую я совершил в этом городе. 


	3. Глава 3.

_Июль, 1774_

Было грустно.

Не от мысли, что я лишился матери, а от того, что я вовсе не ощущал утраты, стоя в родовом склепе, щедро обставленном цветами, что менялись по моему распоряжению каждый день. Я никогда не ощущал себя одиноким из-за того, что у меня не было любящей семьи, но атмосфера Лондона, затянутые похороны, да ещё и постоянное напряжение из-за того, что Ричи в любой момент мог сделать мою жизнь невыносимой, делали последние дни особенно утомительными. Мой внешний вид из-за этого очень напоминал скорбящий, но это была скорее скорбь по моей привычной жизни, нежели по матери.

Билл не мог не заметить, что что-то стало не так. Я начал заметно чаще отказываться от наших вечерних поездок, пытаясь быть всего-навсего аккуратным. Мои попытки обмануть его не обернулись успехом, потому что друг слишком хорошо меня знал. Уильям был осведомлён, что я вовсе не тот, кто бы стал переживать из-за смерти матери, но я не хотел делиться с ним тем, в чём был сам виноват. Наверное, из-за этого появилось то самое чувство одиночества, которое отравляло мою жизнь. Я даже с грустью стал думать о том, что из-за того, что я никогда не смогу быть с женщиной, я не смогу быть и банально счастлив и уверен в своей жизни. Мне действительно не может светить никакого будущего кроме смерти в каком-нибудь кабаке. Я ни за что не допущу её из-за болезни, а скорее пущу пулю себе в голову, чтобы не лежать и гнить в кровати, как мои мать и отец. 

— Ты правда скорбишь? — услышал я голос за своей спиной. 

Я и подумать не мог, что он вообще заговорит со мной когда-либо снова. Да ещё и наедине, ведь когда я был в склепе, никого не должно было быть рядом. Всё же плюсы в смерти матушки были, потому что я мог отдохнуть от её поручений, ведь всем было жаль столь молодого герцога, который лишился теперь всей семьи. 

Я не стал оборачиваться, ожидая, когда Ричи сам подойдёт. Он это и сделал, держа приличную дистанцию, становясь напротив таблички с именем моего деда. 

— Что-то хотели, лорд Тозиер? 

— Прекрати. 

Я бросил на него любопытный взгляд. Ричи тоже выглядел весьма непохожим на человека, у которого всё было стабильно. Что ж, политика не может быть стабильной. Может быть, что-то снова случилось где-то в Нью-Йорке или Бостоне. 

— Прошу прощения? Что прекратить? 

— Ты потерял мать и имеешь право на то, чтобы быть сейчас слабым, — ответил Ричи. 

— Я не помню, чтобы мы с тобой говорили на тему того, что мы снова друзья, Ричард. К тому же я тебе «омерзителен», поэтому что я должен прекратить? 

Ричи сжал челюсть, опустив взгляд, будто он очень боялся, но одновременно с этим желал что-то сказать и боролся с этими эмоциями.

— Я.. думаю, что ты неплохой человек, Эдди, но тебе нужно исправить свои грехи.

Он выглядел как провинившийся ребёнок, считая, что два мужчины могут наслаждаться плотскими удовольствиями друг с другом, было слишком взрослой для его ушей темой. 

— Ты за этим пришёл? Помочь мне исповедаться? — окинул его взглядом я. 

— Я знаю того, кто поможет тебе. И ты нуждаешься в этой помощи.

— Безусловно, тебе лучше знать, в чём я нуждаюсь, а в чём нет. 

— Пожалуйста, прими мою помощь, пока не стало поздно. 

— Поздно? — оглянулся я. 

— Я твой давний друг, но вас заметить мог не я, а кто-то другой, кого бы ты и шантажировать не смог. 

Я не сводил взгляда с глаз Ричи, видя его твёрдую уверенность в том, что он хотел до меня донести. 

— Ты _вынудил_ меня шантажировать тебя. Я делал только то, чтобы защитить себя. 

— Позволь сейчас это сделать мне. 

Грустно улыбнувшись и устало вздохнув, я сложил руки на животе, думая о том, как же это печально, что лучший друг детства считает, что я должен исправиться, чтобы быть достойным человеком. 

— Я уверяю тебя, тебе станет легче, когда ты поговоришь с тем, кто..

— Ты же в курсе, что эта религия ничего не значит сейчас? 

— Но мне помогла.

— Тебе? — не понял я, а потом моё лицо исказилось. — Только не говори, что они заставили тебя поверить, что связь между двумя мужчинами..

— Нет. У меня была другая проблема, но мне помогли её решить. 

Я отвернулся, пытаясь не выплеснуть все те эмоции, что были во мне. Ричи был сейчас таким другим, но я же помню, что он мог напоминать прежнего себя, взять хотя бы ту шутку про рост на балу Блумов после моего прибытия. Или же нашу случайную встречу у Бенджамина Хэнскома. Ричи мог быть более раскованным, но эта трагичность, что держала его в рамках, — что, теперь стало понятно, была обеспечена его общением со священником, — не позволяла ему быть собой. 

— Тебе станет легче, когда ты поймёшь, что не следует больше поддаваться этому греху..

— Ты когда-нибудь любил, Ричи? — посмотрел я на него, видя растерянность от этого вопроса. — Влюблялся в какую-нибудь девчушку из придворных по глупости или в балерину, которая по ночам обслуживает других мужчин? 

Ричи заметно поджал губы, сжав челюсть, что явно намекало о наличии какой-то любви или её подобии. 

— Я в курсе, что ты избегаешь женского внимания, но не верю, что у тебя нет на то причин. Кто-то разбил тебе сердце? Или ты любишь кого-то сейчас?

— К чему это? — свёл тему он, что только подтвердило мои предположения.

— К тому, что ты можешь кого-то любить. Как и другой нормальный человек, раз меня ты считаешь ненормальным. У меня никогда не будет такой роскоши, потому что я не имею права на это. А если я привяжусь к кому-то, то мы не сможем никогда быть вместе. Ни счастливой семьи, ни ощущения того, что ты не один. Поэтому даже не смей лишать меня временного чувства, когда я могу не притворяться. 

— У тебя может быть счастливая семья и любовь, если ты избавишься от своих неправильных..

— Да кому я говорю! 

Я в злости развернулся, едва ли не сбивая кувшин с хризантемами. 

— Я не избавлюсь от этого, Ричи. Я тот, кто я есть. И поверь мне, я пытался по-другому, но я никогда не смогу полюбить женщину. И спасибо, что я родился не ею, иначе меня бы выдали за того, кто считал бы, что имеет право пользоваться мной, когда я не согласен. Ты этого мне желаешь? 

Ричи молчал, и я был этому рад, потому что он, очевидно, осознавал, что в его логике имеются очень больше пробелы. Развернувшись обратно, я заметил его напряжённый взгляд в землю, будто внутри него шла борьба предубеждений и моих доводов. 

— Мне нужно.. подумать, — в итоге сказал он. 

— Подумать? — от шока я даже не знал, что сказать. 

Ему нужно подумать насчёт моих собственных решений? Он не имел права что-то мне диктовать, и его «подумать» звучало так, будто он делал мне одолжение. 

— Увидимся позже, — бросил он, выходя из склепа спешным шагом, оставляя меня в ещё большем беспорядке, что царил в моей голове сейчас. 

  
*******

  
  
— Он так и с-сказал тебе? — со смешком и неверием спросил Билл, когда мы распивали виски в библиотеке моего дома за Лондоном. 

— Сколько наглости! Будто я его сын, и он решает, что со мной делать! Меня это так взбесило. 

Билл чуть ли не разлёгся в огромном кресле, пока я лежал в таком же напротив, голову положив на мягкую ручку, а ноги закинув на другую. 

— Думается мне, он п-просто пытается понять, что так т-тоже можно и что другие это д-делают. Не хочу с п-предубеждением относиться к нему, но я уже много твоих ухажёров п-повидал. И те, что были молодые, внешне очень п-похожи на него. 

— Что Вы хотите этим сказать, Уильям? — прищурился я, ёрзая в кресле, обмахивая себя газеткой, потому что даже поздно вечером было ужасно жарко. 

— Что он излучает гомосексуальн-ные флюиды, — ответил Билл, что вызывало у меня смех. 

— О нет, ты не видел его и не общался с ним. Он такой противник. 

— Но ты з-заставил его з-задуматься, — двинул стаканом в мою сторону Билл. 

— Мм, если бы.

— Я уверен, что он п-потом и расспрашивать тебя начнёт, почему тебе нравятся именно м-мужчины, как происходит секс и п-попросит продемонстрировать..

Я бросил в Билла той самой газеткой, что была в моих руках. Он засмеялся, а я расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу на лиловой атласной рубашке, пальцами проходясь по ключицам, которые слегка зачесались. 

— Но он вполне в т-твоём вкусе, — дополнил Билл.

— У меня не может быть вкуса, если выбора у меня очень мало.

Я действительно чаще всего спал с теми, кто не вызывал во мне особой симпатии внешне, но когда тебя привлекают только мужчины, то приходится довольствоваться тем, кто тоже не боится рисковать. 

— Да, но я говорю про твой личный вкус. Я же вижу, что ты любишь п-пялиться на всяких засранцев, по большей части темноволосых и к-кудрявых. 

Я улыбнулся, подумав, что Билл по сути не так уж и неправ. Да, меня привлекали молодые парни, которых описал Билл, но они были редкостью в моей личной жизни, потому что шансы на то, что внешне такие как Ричи оказывались из подобных мне, были малы. Поэтому оставалось только наблюдать. 

— А хочешь поспорим? — вдруг предложил Билл, сев в кресле, оторвав от него свою спину. 

— Мм? — без особого интереса подумал об этом предложении я. 

— Рано или п-поздно вы окажетесь в одной постели. 

— Чушь, — фыркнул я, отвернувшись и разглядывая свой стакан, что в свете свечей переливался довольно красиво. 

— Спорим? 

Я снова глянул на Билла, видя серьёзность в его глазах, и всё же азарт в моём сердце взял верх. Я сел в кресле так же, как и он.

— Если это не случится, то с тебя один вечер на приёме у Эдмунда Бёрка. Я же знаю, что ты хотел и боялся с ним познакомиться. 

— А если наоборот, то я отправлю од-дин из своих последних рассказов в г-газету, — взял его за руку Билл, крепко пожимая.

— Это нечестно, ты свой вариант должен был не таким воодушевляющим делать. 

— Зато ты точно постараешься его затащить в п-постель, потому что хочешь, чтобы я занялся п-публикацией. 

— Глупый спор, — завалился обратно в кресло я. — Тут убытки только для тебя. Зачем тебе это? 

— Хочу, чтобы ты перестал п-поддаваться меланхолии. Теперь у тебя будет хотя бы какой-то с-стимул. 

— Ты чудовище, Уильям, — захныкал я.

— И тебе доброй ночи, — поставил он стакан на поднос, вставая. 

Я вдохнул, проводив его взглядом. Проиграть спор было бы приятнее по обоим фронтам. И я бы получил отличный секс, и Билл бы опубликовал наконец свой рассказ. 

Выпив остатки виски, я поставил стакан на пол, прикрыв глаза, думая о том, что действительно было бы неплохо, если бы Ричи пришёл к выводу, что в связи двух мужчин нет ничего предосудительного. 

  
*******

  
На удивление, мне стало действительно несколько легче после нашего с Биллом установления спора, касающегося моей личной жизни. Я вернулся к скучным обязанностям, подготавливая всё к своему отъезду, который я планировал осуществить уже в конце года. Я не мог оставаться в Лондоне слишком долго, к тому же Билл тоже не был готов оставлять свою семью, с которой активно вёл переписку. Всё же после одного несчастного случая он оставался их единственным ребёнком. 

Лениво завтракая, я разбирал утреннюю почту, что лежала в подносе на столе, и откидывал малознакомые фамилии, но замер, заметив конверт от Тозиеров. Очаровательно. 

Зажав вилку зубами, я быстро распечатал конверт ножом, разворачивая его и видя приглашение на завтрашний обед с ними. Хмыкнув, я попросил у горничной бумагу, само письмо передавая Биллу, который тоже с улыбкой стал на меня поглядывать, читая. 

Я не любил, когда письма писали за меня, к тому же у меня имелась страсть к каллиграфии, так что я со всей учтивостью и благодарностью согласился на приглашение. И до следующего дня меня терзали мысли по поводу того, был ли Ричи замешан в этом или это являлось всего лишь стечением обстоятельств. 

Билл же решил отправиться на подобие свидания к той самой Беверли, пока я буду занят на обеде. Меня уже всерьёз стала напрягать их связь, но я решил поговорить об этом с Биллом после обеда у Тозиеров. 

Было крайне утомительно слушать очередные разговоры про политику, но я старался не препятствовать разглагольствованию Уэнтворта Тозиера касательно притязаний Англии на земли Америки. Иногда, конечно, сдержаться было крайне сложно.

— Но позвольте узнать, ваше Сиятельство, — обратился я к главе семейства, — Неужели Англия настолько обеднеет, если потеряет контроль над колониями в Америке? Не кажется ли Вам, что война, замечу, что вторая за последнее десятилетие, разорит страну в довольно сложный для Европы момент. Революционные настроения появляются сейчас по всем частям света. Вы считаете, что монархи смогут так просто их подавить? Тем более находясь за огромным океаном от земли, которую они пытаются контролировать.

— Большая ошибка в построении вашего вопроса, ваша Светлость, — держа нож и вилку в руках, улыбался милорд так снисходительно, будто объяснял всё это ребёнку. Тот факт, что меня не интересовала политика, не делало меня лишённым обыкновенной логики. — Что мы не _пытаемся_ , мы _контролируем_ колонии. И Америке будет также невыгодно поднимать восстание, иначе они лишатся торговли и всех своих денег. 

— Разве Америку плыли покорять не ради больших залежей золота? Я думаю, они прекрасно там справятся без помощи Европы. 

— Простите за откровение, — всё ещё держал улыбку на своём раздражающем лице мужчина. — Однако позвольте заметить, что Вы слишком юны для того, чтобы видеть всю картину полностью. Тем более Вы же получали в Европе общее образование, а не юриста или экономиста. 

— Тогда извиняюсь и за своё откровение, — так же учтиво улыбался я, сжимая нож в руке очень крепко. — Но разве британская казна не потерпела убытки после того, как они сами отказались сотрудничать с Массачусетсом? Сидели в ожидании уплаты пошлин, тем самым позволяя бостонцам копить злость, ведь большинство из них даже не были причастны к «чаепитию». На наших с Вами карманах это так же отражается. Добавлю, что началось это обложение налогами с как раз таки другой войны. И снова убытки и убытки.

— Вижу, кое-что Вы всё же слышали, герцог, — посмеивался мужчина, будто не принимавший меня всерьёз. 

Его жена участливо посмеивалась в ответ, поглядывая на своих сыновей, младший из которых сидел рядом со мной. Ричи не произнёс ни слова за наш разговор с его отцом. 

— Однако эти небольшие потери стоят того, чтобы вернуть власть над колониями. 

— Так мы всё же её потеряли, — не мог не заметить подбор слов я, видя, как сразу нахмурился лорд Тозиер, недовольный, что кто-то посмел его упрекнуть. 

— После смены власти в Массачусетсе не останется больше вопросов о том, что у Англии всё под контролем. 

— Ах, да. Массачусетский правительственный акт. Вы считаете, что люди не испугаются, что установленный у них режим снова меняется? 

— Сейчас у их власти, как Вы могли заметить, ваша Светлость, наполненные идеями переворота болваны, которые сами не понимают, чем им грозит отделение от монархии. 

— Отсутствием налогов, которые не приносили им никаких денег? Собственной экономикой? Свободой? 

— Если бы мы все боролись за свободу, Вы бы не вкушали сейчас вместе с нами всё это, ваша Светлость, — указал на стол, полный еды мужчина. — Все были бы нищими, но зато, как вы говорите, свободными. 

— Вы правы, — дёрнул бровями вверх я. — Если бы такие посягатели на богатство не построили бы этот мир на воровстве чужой земли, войнах и росте засчёт рабского труда, они все, безусловно, могли бы быть немного беднее. Но они же не хотят разделять свою власть и влияние. 

Теперь глава семейства выглядел заметно оскорблённым, но его поток негодования прервал младший сын.

— Я полагаю, отец, — начал Ричи, и я сразу посмотрел на него. — Герцог действительно слишком юн и очень неопытен в политике страны, в которой не жил с раннего детства. Мы все знаем, что о нас думает Речь Посполитая после того, как мы не поддержали их, когда их земли разбирали. 

— Очевидно, у вашей Светлости сентиментальная привязанность к новой родине и неприязнь к любым действиям Англии, — чуть не скрипя зубами ответил граф, смотря на меня так, будто готов вызвать на дуэль в любую секунду. 

И остаток обеда прошёл в таком же напряжении, благо графиня вовремя объявила, что устала и хочет отдохнуть, и её муж согласился закончить это подобие прежнего единения. Наши семьи были крайне дружны в прошлом, и всё благодаря моей матери, которая всегда со всеми соглашалась, чтобы не терять таких влиятельных людей. Очевидно, что нашей тесной дружбе пришёл конец, так как скорее всего теперь я не смогу ни с кем из них поддерживать такие отношения. 

По окончании ужина старший брат Ричи пригласил меня и его пострелять на заднем дворе, и я с удовольствием принял приглашение, потому что спустить напряжение таким образом было очень желанно. 

Оружие нам подавал один из слуг, с которым оба брата были в дружественных отношениях, раз позволяли звать ему себя по именам. Ко мне же этот некий Стэн обращался по титулу, но мне было всё равно. Я всего лишь представлял вместо мишеней голову графа Тозиера, попадая очень чётко. 

— Можешь принести, пожалуйста, воды? — попросил я Стэна, сбив уже несколько мишеней подряд, ощущая ужасный жар. 

— Да, ваше Сиятельство. 

Я расстегнул пуговицы рубашки снова и обмахнул себя плотным кожаным пластом, ощущая, как пот льётся по вискам. 

— Ну и погода, — посмотрел в мою сторону Никалас, чьи волосы были едва ли не длиннее, чем у младшего брата.

Сам же Ричи даже не пытался что-то произнести в мою сторону, будто так и не решил, как ко мне относиться. Да и я обращал на него внимания не больше, чем он на меня. Хотя стоит заметить, что я ловил его взгляды на себе. Это было даже забавно, ведь он будто видел что-то неземное, наверняка не считая меня за человека. 

— И часто у вас такие дебаты за столом? — спросил я у Никаласа, который тоже вытирал лицо полотенцем. 

Тот засмеялся. 

— О, каждый день они вместе с Ричи делают вид, что придворные короля, выбирая стратегии по подавлению революции. 

Я бросил смешливый взгляд на Ричи, который весь насупился, явно задетый насмешкой брата. 

— Я вообще был крайне удивлён, что ты вырос в такого бесстрашного паренька. Даже я уже не лезу в их политические игры, хоть мне и есть что сказать.

— Пытаешься угодить папеньке, Ричи? — от солнца приложил ладонь ко лбу я, усмехаясь. 

— Раз твоей маменьке не получилось.. — Ричи резко захлопнул рот, получая улюлюкание от Никаласа. 

Меня вовсе не задело это, и я только рассмеялся, наконец видя, что тот самый знакомый мне Ричи всё же жив. 

— Потрясающе, — захлопал я. — Только ты мог пошутить про мою мать, когда она умерла две недели назад. 

— Для такого с виду умного парня, младший братишка бывает тем ещё шутом, — потрепал Ник волосы Ричи, отчего тот сразу же насупился, толкая брата под его смех. 

Стэнли принёс воды со льдом и мы продолжили стрельбу. В нашем с Никаласом разговоре уже стал участвовать и Ричи, ведя себя наконец более естественно, а я поглядывал на его руки, на которых были закатаны рукава. Ричи это невероятно шло. Стрелять же у него получалось неважно, над чем мы с Никаласом не уставали шутить, ведь в случае войны Ричи собирался плыть неизвестно куда и воевать, что предполагало под собой перестрелки. Только когда ему принесли очки, стало получаться лучше, и всё же меня не оставляла мысль, что Ричи легко могут убить, если он окажется на фронте. 

Ближе к четырём часам дня Никалас сослался на усталость и удалился, оставляя нас с Ричи и Стэнли наедине. Пока этот кудрявый светловолосый паренёк собирал мишени вдалеке, я решился заговорить о насущном. 

— И каков твой вердикт? — прищурившись из-за светящего в лицо солнца спросил я, глотая холодную воду из стакана. 

— Вердикт? — спросил Ричи, тоже отпивая, из-за чего его кадык пленительно дёргался. 

— Разве ты не собирался решать мою судьбу после нашего разговора? — улыбнулся я, заметив, что этот вопрос сбил его с толку.

Он правда пытался забыть от этом разговоре? 

— Я всё ещё не согласен с твоим выбором.

— Да ну? — наклонил голову я, проводя полотенцем по лицу.

— Но.. твои слова о запретных чувствах действительно печальные. 

— Ты жалеть меня собрался? — удивился я, задрав брови и улыбаясь. 

— Мне правда жаль, что ты не можешь проявлять любовь к тем, кому хочешь. 

— Ты такой ребёнок, — улыбнулся я, качая головой, потому что Ричи, объясняющий мне, что ему не нравится мой «выбор», но он согласен с ним мириться, казался крайне милым.

— Ребёнок? 

— Ты рассуждаешь обо всём этом как ребёнок. Хотя зрелый ребёнок, стоит признать, раз ты собираешься со мной дружить дальше. 

— Я не совсем понимаю. 

— Это не плохо, просто тебе каждый раз надо было брать перерыв, чтобы подумать, как ты будешь ко мне относиться. И с кем ты советовался? С Ником? 

Ричи бросил взгляд мне за спину, и я тоже обернулся, видя начищающего ружья Стэна. 

— Серьёзно? Ты рассказал _слуге_? — повернулся обратно к Ричи я. 

— Он мой друг. И у него есть опыт в запретной любви.

— И ты подошёл к нему и спросил «мой друг страдает так же как ты, только он маструбирует на мужчин, подскажи, что мне делать»? 

Ричи заметно покраснел, и это было так забавно — видеть его смущение и испуг, потому что он стал оглядываться, не услышал ли меня кто-то. Однако рядом не было никого. Я опёрся локтем на столик для оружия, расслабившись, поняв, что Ричи не будет никому рассказывать обо мне и Викторе. 

— Именно поэтому ты ребёнок, Ричи, — откинул со лба мокрую прядь я, начиная теребить край рубашки, пытаясь хотя бы немного освежиться. 

— А что должен был сделать взрослый? — в ответ спросил он, нацепив на себя этот снобный образ. 

— С первого раза понять, что мир меняется и не всегда обязан прятать то, что существовало веками. 

— Веками? 

— Влечение мужчин к другим было естественно в античной Греции, например. И поверь, многие творцы прошлого, которыми мы восхищаемся сейчас, имели страсть к своему полу. Я могу это утверждать, потому что хотя бы большинство современных, с которыми я имел счастье познакомиться, были вполне на моей стороне. Либо частично на моей, то есть совсем не загоняли себя в рамки, развлекаясь со всеми подряд. 

Видеть, как у Ричи в очередной раз рушатся предубеждения, было одним удовольствием. Я глянул вдаль и заметил, что Стэн за нами наблюдал. Надо будет проверить его, потому что ему я бы не стал доверять, ведь я не знал его. 

— Снова скажешь, что это грех? — поднял брови я. 

— Я думаю, что без этого тебе бы жилось легче. 

— Согласен, но выбора у меня нет, Ричи. Я не из тех, кого могут привлечь женщины, и против своей воли я не собираюсь ложиться с ними в постель. Никому из нас лучше от этого не будет. 

— Но.. я не понимаю, как это возможно.

— А ты и не должен, если ты не такой, Ричи, — опустил взгляд на яркую траву я. — И тебе повезло, потому что ты хотя бы можешь, если захочешь, жениться. Я же — нет.

— Но ведь пойдут слухи и..

— Я собираюсь покинуть Англию к концу года, так что меня это заботить больше не будет. 

— Хочешь уехать? Но это ведь твой дом, — искренне удивился Ричи, что снова вызвало во мне улыбку, когда я поднял голову. 

— Нет. Наверное, был бы им, если бы мать не отослала меня. Может быть, я бы сейчас так же с тобой поддерживал Георга III и его политику, гневался бы на американцев и собирался бы ехать с тобой отстаивать корону, но это не мой дом. И меня ничто здесь не держит. К тому же Англия куда хуже относится к таким как я. В Пруссии же сам король..

Я наклонил голову, языком уперевшись в щёку с намёком, вызывая ещё больше недоумения на лице Ричи. Поразительно, как же он был слеп в некоторых вопросах.

— Фридрих II.. такой? 

— И его брат, — улыбнулся я, приоткрыв рот, видя, что сегодняшний наш разговор окончательно перевернул миропредставление Ричи. 

— Как? 

— Что? Как это возможно? Я же говорю, люди не могут это выбирать. Или как я узнал? Я всего лишь спал с братом короля, а он уже поведал мне остальное. 

— Ты.. — от возмущения Ричи даже поперхнулся.

Посмеявшись, я уже двумя локтями опёрся назад на столик, оставляя Ричи возможность только смотреть на меня, а сам улыбался под лучами солнца, пока кто-то из дома вдалеке наигрывал что-то из Вивальди. Я приоткрыл только один глаз, глянув на Ричи, что всё ещё смотрел на меня, будто не мог поверить. Его рот был в удивлении открыт, а брови сведены на переносице. Он не в силах был осознать, наверное, что я был настолько уверен в себе и том, кем я был, что без зазрения совести мог признаться, что спал с братом прусского короля. 

Закрыв глаза, я облизнулся, смачивая пересохшие губы, ожидая, когда Стэн уже сам подойдёт к нам, заметив, что разговор окончен. 


End file.
